


cup of tea?

by The Key To Imagine (whiskeywit)



Category: The Beatles
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-10 03:24:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10428060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiskeywit/pseuds/The%20Key%20To%20Imagine
Summary: Title: Cup of tea?Word Count: 4030Rating: RSubscription: John is moody because he doesn’t get the tea he’s asking for. Then he and Paul discover they’re locked up in the studios.Set: Somewhere around Rubber Soul/ Revolver





	

**Author's Note:**

> Backup of old fic originally posted to the Beatles community JohnheartPaul, currently residing on key_to_imagine, currently in locked status. Summary contains the header as is on the LJ post.
> 
> Originally posted pre 28 DECEMBER 2008.

‘’Can someone please fetch him a cup of tea? Please!’’ Paul yelled through the recording studio.

John was getting horribly moody and he needed tea. Now. Like he was an addict or so. But after all, he sort of was. Almost everybody in England was, and John was one of the worst cases.

‘’Is it too much for someone to pour a cup of tea for me?’’ John yelled, with an complaining voice. He felt himself automatically slip into a tantrum, although he tried not to.

‘’I wonder if there’s someone even LISTENING!’’ Paul shouted, as he walked into the corridors to see whether there was someone at all.

And soon he returned. ‘’Nobody. They’re all gone. Probably at home or so. And, even worse...’’

‘’There’s no more tea?’’ John asked.

‘’Oh, yes, there is you know. The kettle is boiling already. But what I wanted to say...’’

‘’No more sugar then?’’

‘’Oh, John, shut yer’ gob for once! I’m trying to say something important!’’

‘’SO THEN SAY IT!’’ 

‘’Okay’’

‘’Okay’’ 

‘’Don’t repeat me!’’

‘’Oh, the water is boiling, isn’t it?’’

John walked to the kitchen and poured a cup of tea himself.

‘’You too, Paul?!’’ he shouted

‘’Yeah, that’d be fantastic’’ 

John came into the recording room again, with the tea.

‘’As I was going to say, ‘’ Paul said ‘’We’re locked up.’’

‘’WHAT! And you’re just not telling me we are? Shame on you, McCartney!’’

‘’Well, you wouldn’t let me tell it, remember?’’

‘’Oh. Yeah.’’

‘’Okay. But what are we going to do, then? We don’t have the keys... And it is now, let’s see... Three in the morning. If we’re lucky the first people will be here at six or so.’’

‘’And with bad luck?’’

‘’Probably we’ll be here ‘till an hour or ten or so. Don’t really know, to be honest’’

‘’So call the birds and throw a party then!’’

Paul sighed. ‘’We can’t, John. How would they be able to get in here, if we can’t open the doors from the inside?’’

‘”But! I wanna fuck!’’

‘’Then you’ll have to wait or help yourself.’’

Then John’s face turned into a huge smile, and he gave Paul his most flirty look. It wasn’t very effective though, as you might have guessed already.

But the thing Paul did not know, was that it hadn’t been an accident they were locked up. In fact, they weren’t locked up at all! John had created the situation once again, instead of waiting for one to come. He had earlier said to a sound engineer he and Paul would work at some songs and would leave as soon as they’d be finished with it. So then the engineer had given him a key so they could unlock the door if they were ready and soon after everybody else had left. John had hidden the key and Paul had just thought they were indeed locked up. And John just acted as if he didn’t know about everything. Only the tea thing was partly true.

‘’No! John! I’m not a bloody queer and you fucking know that! Besides, I thought you weren’t one either! But seemingly you are! Did you do something with Brian or so?’’

‘’Nothing happened between me and that fag Jew, and you bloody know it. And I am no bloody queer either!’’

But John knew that he did have feelings for Paul. And he knew Paul would never realize what he felt for him, unless if John told him. So he was about to do that now. He had to get rid of this secret. Otherwise he would say it some time when there were other people who could hear it as well. And he definitely didn’t feel like wanting that. Besides, it would be awkward for Paul as well. And IF Paul felt anything for John as well, he would never admit that in front of others. 

‘’Paul’’

‘’No begging, John! I am not going to do that!’’

‘’It was a joke, alright!’’ 

‘’Ha-ha. Very funny joke that’s then.’’

So John sighed deep. He would give it another go with a different approach. Nevertheless the message was still the same.

‘’Paul. C’mon and sit down.’’

So Paul sat down on the couch, next to John. John sipped his tea, trying to gain some of the courage he’d lost last night, trying to gather some of his self confidence of which he normally had more than enough but now had shrunk enough for it to be invisible.

‘’I er, need to tell you something. But it’s important...’’ John almost whispered.

Paul’s eyes had widened, but he only simply nodded at John. 

Maybe, John thought. Just maybe Paul already knew what he was about to tell. Just maybe, Paul wouldn’t react very heavy, just maybe. And so he continued speaking.

‘’Paul. First of all, you mustn’t get angry, and you shouldn’t think I’m accusing you of anything either. This isn’t a joke, it is all about what I feel. So please don’t walk away or so, because I really need you to listen.’’

‘’You set this all up, didn’t you?’’

Suddenly, John seemed to find watching the microphones very interesting. In fact, he found much things more fascinating than usual, as long as it wasn’t facing Paul at this very moment.

Oh, come on, John! I don't mind if you did, but please tell it then, already!’’

John got out of his trance, and just started telling.’’

‘’Well, it is just that I love you.’’

Okay, maybe a bit more bluntly then he’d intended to be. Maybe very much more blunt than he’d intended to be. And afraid to blurt out even more stuff without really thinking about it, he quickly captured his mouth with his hands, to prevent all that.

‘’Uh. I’m sorry that was a bit ruder than I’d intended to be. But straight from the heart anyway.’’ He tried to make it up with.

‘’Jesus! John! You are a bloody queer then!’’

‘’Paul. I don’t think I am...’’

‘’You are in love with me, aren’t you? So hell aye, you are! With how many men have you slept then? Have you been together with Brian?’’

‘’For God’s sake, Paul! I haven’t slept with any bloke, never even bloody kissed one! Besides, why do you even worry? Are you scared you’re getting infected with some virus? Well?’’

‘’Um...’’

‘’Right. All he replies is ‘um’. Paul, you’re the only guy I’ve ever loved, in my entire life. I’ve loved you ever since we first met, only I didn’t realize it, didn’t recognize it as love. But now, every time I see you snogging around with some bird or so... I feel stabs of bloody jealousy... And there’s nothing I can bloody do about that!’’

‘’And how long did it bloody take you to realize that all?’’

‘’Well. You think I’m making this all up, don’t you? God damn, Paul! You think I’m trying to fool you!’’

‘’Well, to be honest. Yes. You’re certainly a person who would make jokes about this!’’

John sighed. Paul would never believe him if he said it this way. So it was time for plan C. He guessed it was, after all.

‘’Very well, Paul. If you’re not planning on believing it this way, then I’ll just have to show you, whether you like it or not. It is probably the only way you will realize it isn’t some bloody joke after all.’’

So John kissed Paul. He finally did what he had wanted to do for such a long time. Finally got the sort of intimacy you wouldn’t get in a friendship, even when you were best friends. Well, maybe in the latter case a sloppy kiss in a bathroom. But too drunk to even remember it afterwards. And so John kissed Paul, and much to his surprise, Paul didn’t pull away from him. More... more like the opposite. So John decided he might just as well ask Paul what Paul was feeling for him. But to do that he had to get away from the kiss himself, even though he did not really want to. But he did.

‘’Paul’’

‘’Yeah?’’ and it was for sure it was now Paul’s turn to find a sheer interest for the microphones.

‘’You, er... You returned the kiss.’’

‘’I er. I know. John.’’ Still having his gaze fixed at very different things than the conversation, than on John. Probably trying to escape from the question which was inescapable. 

‘’Oh bloody hell, Paul! You love me too, don’t you?’’

Paul sighed. Now he would have to tell it after all, even though he had hid it for all those years. Not only to protect the band’s image, but also to protect himself for the feelings, scared of not being able to control them. But now, he would have to tell it anyway.

‘’It has been always like this, hasn’t it, Paul?’’ John said, with audible sadness in his voice. ‘’We only did not know. At first not about ourself being in love with each other, and later not that we fancied each other. But it always has been there. While probably the rest of the world knew it already. Evidence in pictures or so...’’

‘’Yeah. It has always been like this. Damn you, bloody Lennon!’’

And John smiled, having reached his goal for this night. 

And that was how they spent some time, just sitting next to each other on the couch, finishing their tea. John with a big smile on his face, and Paul with widened eyes, in disbelieve of what he had just confessed.

But, you know how it goes with lovers. Especially in the very beginning they can’t stop snogging around. It is as if their bodies are magnetic, are attracting each other. So they aren’t able to stop touching each other.

And John could feel that magnetic power coming from Paul, and Paul could feel that magnetic power coming from John’s direction, so without being really concious about it, they crept closer and closer, still both facing forwards. And then, when their hips connected, they both turned their faces towards each other, bent forward closing the gap between them, and kissed.

And the kiss grew more passionate by the second, and soon they lay down on the couch, John atop of Paul. And as the kiss deepened in intensity, they got more aroused as well. And John, randy as he was, let his hands travel down Paul’s body, then he unbuttoned Paul’s shirt and got it off his body. Paul did the same with John’s shirt and John started kissing Paul’s neck, and lower and lower. Then he unbuttoned his own trousers and Paul’s as well. Stripped them down and settled back atop of Paul again. And they started grinding, found a cadence. Built up the tension. Weren’t able to control themselves anymore. Then the tension got too much, first for Paul, who shuddered beneath John and came. Then John yelled Paul’s name, and came as well. And then the awkwardness returned. Well, it wasn’t that strange, they were laying in a studio on a cough in their naked asses atop of each other after all.

‘’Er. We’d better dress up and go home, shouldn’t we?’’ Paul asked.

‘’Um, I guess we should. But it is too far for me to travel home. So is Jane at home?’’

‘’No. Neither is the rest of the Ashers. They’re visiting family members who live on the country, you know.’’

‘’Good then. Then we’ll go to your place.’’

‘’How can we ever get there if we can’t even get out of this place? We’re locked, remember?’’

‘’I set this all up, remember?’’ and John slipped his hand underneath the couch, and re-found the key.

‘’Hm. Very well then.’’

And they dressed. The weather wasn’t too great after all. And they would have to walk home, because there probably wasn’t a taxi on the street which could bring them. Besides, if they were in the fresh air they could maybe discuss it all, and talk about their feelings. Find out what they exactly felt for each other, maybe even how it all happened. And maybe even the most important thing: what they were going to do with all this. But first they dressed in silence and they didn’t talk until they’d walked out and John had re-locked the door behind them.  
‘’’How long did you know?’’ Paul asked.

‘’Wha’?’’ 

‘’You know... Er, that you loved me.’’

‘’Oh that. I thought I’d already told you?’’

‘’Well, very blur indeed. But I wanna know. You know, when you realized it for the very first time.’’

‘’Uh, well. If you want to know, okay. Well, just like I said before, I think I’ve loved you ever since the first moment we met. At the fair it was, I think. I still can remember. I felt this huge rush through my body when I shook your hand. And when you were playing Twenty Flight Rock it happened again. But, naïve as I was at that age, I thought it was just because I met someone who thought the same about music and stuff. I thought it was because you were just as talented, or even more, than I was, and am.

Then, then there was Hamburg. Back then I already started to recognize the feelings I had for you as love. Not much though, just a faint clue. But I suppressed it, because I didn’t want to feel like that. I wanted to fool around with the birds there, and I had a girlfriend at home of which I thought I loved her, well, I really did back then, and I didn’t think that all would be possible if I loved you as well in the meanwhile.

And then I managed to forget it for a while. The next time the feeling surfaced, was when we were in Paris. I’d asked you to come with me without any doubt or whatsoever. It didn’t even occur to me to take Cyn with me. And I bet you still can remember our one tiny bed there. And the fact we slept in it together. And every night I lay there, fighting against the feelings I was barely concious of. I didn’t even realize that much. I went more like: how nice it is to feel Paul’s body next to mine, how exiting! But then straight after that I’d think: I can’t like him that much, I love Cyn, for God’s sake! And that was pretty much it, then. Although I think I remember I was aroused by the contact. But I had an excuse for that too... We were a couple of randy teenagers after all!’’

John took a little break in telling the story, because they were walking past an older couple; people who probably wouldn’t appreciate listening to John’s story. When they were distant enough for not being able to hear John anymore, John continued.

‘’And then I didn’t sense the feeling for a very long time. So I thought it had just been a silly teenage crush. By then I had already realized it must’ve been love, and the weirdest thing about it was that I really, desperately wanted it to come back, and I didn’t have the slightest clue why I was even thinking that. But I did. And when I realized that, we already were famous. It was also around that time that I started to notice you were glancing at me. And then, I don’t think you remember, I walked in on you while you were having sex with a girl. Normally I wouldn’t mind, but this time there broke something deep inside me. That was the night I realized I did still love you. I only had locked it away. And by the look you were giving me, I thought the feeling was coming from both sides. But I was too much of a coward to ask you, y’know...’’

John sighed. Although he normally exactly knew what to say, this was something he found really difficult, talking about his feelings.

‘’I CAN remember that night’’ Paul then replied. ‘’I can’t remember where it was, I can’t even remember how that bird exactly looked like, but I remember you came into the room. And when you saw me fucking with that bird, you just stood there, didn’t do anything, didn’t say anything at all. And then I saw the look in your eyes. And I felt like I was cheating on you. It was the moment I realized that my feelings for you might’ve been something else than just feeling a sort of love and affection for you you could feel for your brother. But I wasn’t really able to face it, back then. So I didn’t say anything. And then, when you only just had left, this image crossed my mind. I imagined I kissed you. And I came at that moment, I still remember, I still remember I felt unbelievable gross. But please, continue with your story!’’

‘’Well, then. I think you now pretty much know what my feeling was the years following that moment. The glances, the staring, watching you sleep, the secret desires locked up inside you, not being able to speak them out. And really, I have been on the point of telling you so many times, but I just couldn’t. I didn’t think you’d understand nor admit you felt the same. And of course, your relationship with Jane didn’t really help either. I mean, you really looked like the perfect couple, made for each other. And I guess I didn’t want to ruin that. But now both you and Jane and me and Cyn aren’t getting along very well anymore, I though I should tell you. Finally. And then last night I got this idea so we could talk in private, without anyone bothering us. But I did not plan to get intimate right away, you do have to know that.’’

‘’You did it the right way, John, I’m really glad it went like this. And I, er, I really enjoyed our, er, intimacy.’’

‘’Well then,’’ John said slightly triumphant

‘’What?’’ Paul replied, not really knowing what John meant.

‘’Now I want to hear your story as well.’’

‘’Oh. Yeah. Right. I forgot about that. Um... When I first met you, I was rather impressed by how you looked like. I felt my stomach jump, but I didn’t really think anything of it, really. And in Hamburg, years later, I didn’t feel so special either. It wasn’t until Paris that I decided you actually were very handsome...’’

‘’So you first thought I was ugly then?’’

‘’I did not say that! Before Paris I was only not as aware how you looked like than after it! Anyway, this one time at night, you hugged me. While you were asleep. And I was awake, first dozy but then I realized who was holding me and suddenly very awake. It was... It was an odd feeling inside me, and I didn’t know what it was. I can’t even remember if I felt the feeling concious back then. Anyway, after that I din not really think about it anymore for quite some time, y’know? Not until you came back after your holiday with Brian... And you hit that guy because he asked you whether you had anything with Bri... I started wondering as well. Much to my own surprise, then, I found myself laying in bed one night. And I wasn’t thinking about what you might have done with Brian once, but how it would be if you were with me. And believe me, I was terribly shocked because of that thought. I didn’t think I was normal,t hen. I really started wondering, but I slept with girls and I fell in love with Jane, and I really was madly in love with her. Um. Nonetheless I couldn’t resist staring at you. I was really wondering if I weren’t maybe in, you know, love with you. And then, after a while, I finally noticed you’d stare back and smile back at me. And referring to what you just told, you already knew, and maybe even more important, accepted, that you were in love with me. And I think I noticed it unconsciously, because I was always extremely aware of my body when you touched me. And then there was that night you walked in on me and that bird. But you know that story. 

After that night, I guess we were exchanging even more and even more intense looks. And, er, then finally after so many years, the ones that seemed to last so long, you finally decided to confess your feelings, to show them to me. And even now I doubted you, the fool I was. I’m glad you did it though, I would be too scared to say it myself anyway.

‘’Then I’m glad I did, too’’ John replied.

And the rest of the way to Paul’s place, they made in silence. Only John felt like there was one gesture of love he just had to make. So he reached for the hand of Paul, wh was already walking so close, but not just close enough to touch him, and held it. Held it very tight, frightened to loose grip, to loose love, to loose his lover, and with that, the love of his life.

Finally they got home, as Paul liked to call it. And there, indeed, was no one at home.

‘’Do you know when they’re coming home again?’’ John just had to ask.

‘’Not until the end of next week anyway, but that’s all I know as well.’’ Was Paul’s answer.

‘’Oh, good.’’ John only replied to that.

‘’The, er, bedroom is upstairs. Well, all bedrooms in this house are, so... Or would you rather like a cup of tea first?’’’

‘’No tea, please. Too tired’’ John yawned.

‘’You tired then?’’ Paul asked in surprise

‘’Very’’ and John yawned again.

So they went upstairs, and undressed. Even though Paul had given John a pair of pyjamas, John didn’t bother to put them on. He just fell down on the bed, only wearing his knickers. The only think he did on the bed was pulling the blankets over his body. Not soon after, Paul could only hear a soft snoring come from his friend. He also crept underneath the blankets and made it comfortable for himself. That that happened to be with his arms wrapped around John’s middle, and his head on John’s chest, didn’t seem to matter.

And then, when John woke up the next morning, Paul still was lying there like that. He breathed deep and slow, definitely still asleep. And the sun shone brightly upon the bed, letting both their bodies bath in the light and warmth. John tousled Paul’s hair, and smiled. This was exactly how he had thought it would be if he and Paul were in love with each other.

And Paul then awoke and looked up to John so their eyes would meet. And they finally, finally knew what the thing was that the two of them made them so special. Only one word... Love. 

Of course there were other things that helped, their talent and their intelligence. Their friendship and blind faith in each other. But that all didn’t capture it all, it couldn’t, wasn’t strong enough. Their chemistry was too special for that. They were soul mates and they knew it. They felt it in their whole body, in the littlest cells of their bodies. They were only one person when they were together. There was a bond between them that would somehow connect them until eternity. Even if they were lost in the darkest wood, the bond would lead them through it until they would meet up again. Even through fights, through hate, there would always be an untouchable love and affection for each other. Unconscious, maybe. But present, always. And that COULD be captured in one word. That COULD reach everything they meant to each other. It was love. It couldn’t be anything else but that. Love.


End file.
